1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching equipment for railroads, and more particularly to an improved throw rod for track switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the very early days of railroads, switches have been used on tracks to move trains from one track to another. The switch can be moved by either a hand operated device, or a power switch machine.
The point of the switch includes two rail tips that are physically moved from side to side to enable the switching to occur. This movement is performed by a throw rod connected to the tips, and to the switching mechanism.
In order to insure the integrity of the signal system, and to meet Federal Railroad Administration regulations, it is necessary to regularly inspect and test the point area. This involves having a Signalman test operating of the signal with gaps made with gauges having widths of ¼ and ⅜ inch. Gaps are forced between the rails using the gauges, and operation of the signals observed.
Forcing this gap between the rails places great strain on the switch mechanism. The mechanism is designed to have great strength, and in the case of power switches is able to crush small gravel that works into the space between the rails and force the rails together. However, the additional forces generated by the forcing of gaps between the rails when in a fully thrown position can cause bending of various parts, and other problems that adversely affect operation of the switch.
It would be desirable to provide an improved switch design that allows for testing that does not adversely affect the normal operation of the switch, and that does not cause damage to the switch when performed.